In U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,424 (James, Jr. et al), a process is disclosed wherein a feedstock comprising halogenated organic compounds is contacted with hydrogen in a hydrogenation reaction zone to produce hydrocarbonaceous compounds and at least one water-soluble inorganic halide compound. The '424 patent contemplates processing a feedstock which is free of contaminating organic nitrates which would complicate the operation of the process to produce at least one water-soluble inorganic halide compound. The main thrust of the '424 patent is to essentially convert all of the halide compounds into water-soluble inorganic halide compounds. In the event that the feed to the '424 patent contains significant quantities of organic nitrates, the resulting hydrogen halide compound which is produced would be contaminated by water-soluble nitrogen compounds and its value would thereby be decreased. In addition, the water-soluble nitrogen compounds would react with the co-produced hydrogen halide to form ammonium chloride which forms deposits in the processing plant when the hydrogenation zone effluent is cooled.
Recent developments in the treatment of halogenated organic compounds has created a demand for technology which is capable of treating a stream containing halogenated organic compounds and organic nitrates to selectively convert the organic nitrates to water-soluble nitrogen compounds while minimizing the production of hydrogen halide compounds. With the increased environmental emphasis for the treatment and recycle of waste streams containing organic compounds, there is an increased need for improved processes to accomplish such treatment and recycle. For example, during the disposal or recycle of potentially harmful hydrocarbonaceous waste streams, an important step in the total solution to the problem is the pretreatment or conditioning of an organic stream which facilitates the ultimate resolution to produce product streams which may subsequently be handled in an environmentally acceptable manner. Therefore, those skilled in the art have sought to find feasible techniques to remove organic nitrate compounds from a stream containing halogenated organic compounds and organic nitrate compounds to produce a stream comprising halogenated organic compounds essentially free from organic nitrates which may then be further treated or processed if desired.
It has recently been discovered that when a feedstock comprising halogenated organic compounds and relatively small quantities of organic nitrate compounds is processed to produce water-soluble inorganic halide compounds, several problems are encountered as a result of the conversion of organic nitrate compounds to ammonia and subsequently ammonium chloride. These problems include the need for higher operating temperatures to maintain inorganic halide production, the undesirable contamination of the inorganic halide compound product stream with nitrogen compounds and the plating out of ammonium chloride on the cooler surfaces of the plant as the reactor effluent is cooled in preparation for subsequent separation and product recovery. In many cases, the recovered inorganic halide compound product stream is recycled to production facilities, such as chlorine production, for example, which require high-purity halide compounds without nitrogen contaminants.